Acontece nas melhores famílias
by Dannu
Summary: Ele está prestes a perder a filha, o dinheiro e a cabeça! GUILTY X ESMERALDA X IKKI


Resumo: Ele está prestes a perder a filha, o dinheiro e a cabeça

Resumo: **Ele está prestes a perder a filha, o dinheiro e a cabeça! Guilty como papai coruja!**

**A noticia**

**o.O.o**

- Eu pensava que casamento era uma coisa simples! A moça conhecia o rapaz, ele comprava a aliança, ela o vestido e ambos falavam "eu aceito!".

Guilty Petrakys, 50 anos, estava sentado numa poltrona, defronte a uma mesa grande, onde por detrás, espremido num casaco e com óculos de aros de tartaruga, escondia-se a figura calva e enfermiça do que seria um psicólogo.

- Eu estava enganado!

Sua expressão era severa. Seus olhos esfumaçados denotavam orgulho ferido. Cruzou os dedos, nervosamente.

- Isto é um casamento, uma união é algo completamente diferente! Eu sei disso porque acabo de sair de uma! Não a minha, a da minha filha: Esmeralda Petrakys Amamiya!

Ele estreitou os olhos. Seu rosto contraiu-se ao pronunciar aquele nome. O médico o ouvia.

- Este é o nome dela de casada! Amamiya! – murmurou desdenhoso; calou-se.

- Continue, sr. Guilty! – pediu o doutor.

- Quando eu comprei a minha casa, ela me custou menos que esta uniãozinha onde minha Esmeralda Petrakys virou Esmeralda Petrakys Amamiya!

Estava indignado ao lembrar-se de seu infortúnio.

- E ainda me disseram que um dia vou olhar tudo isto com saudades!

Guilty encarou o médico de tal maneira que este, amedrontado, encolheu-se na cadeira.

- Eu espero que sim! – balançou a cabeça negativamente – Veja minha situação: você tem uma filha, uma adorável menininha, que se espelha em você e te ama mais que tudo!

Ele falava num tom de divagação, com a mesma severidade. Parecia ofendido.

- Você consegue se lembrar de sua mãozinha, de quando ela brincava em seu colo e dormia com a cabeça em seu peito! – gesticulava para dar maior ênfase as suas palavras.

- Dizia que você era seu herói!

De repente sua expressão tornou-se sombria.

- Até o dia em que ela começa a te pedir para deixá-la na esquina antes da escola! – ele falou sarcástico.

- Depois começa a usar batom e as contas de telefona crescem absurdamente! – fez uma expressão assustada.

- A partir daí você vive em completo estado de pânico!

Ele relanceou os olhos ao médico, que o fitava impassível.

- Começa a se preocupar com o cara errado, que só querem uma coisa!

Ele encosta-se na cadeira, cruzando uma perna.

- E você sabe exatamente o que ele quer, porque era o mesmo que você queria na idade dele! – fala em tom óbvio.

- Então... – suspirou – Ela cresce e você deixa de se preocupar com o cara errado para preocupar-se com o certo!

Seus olhos sempre frios, tornaram-se obtusos.

- E quando isto acontece, você sente que era o que mais temia, porque com o cara certo você a perde!

Falou por fim, deixando que o silêncio pousasse no ambiente por alguns segundos.

- Então você se vê sozinho e exausto, se perguntando o que aconteceu na sua vida!

Ele fitou o médico com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pois foi há 6 meses que isso aconteceu comigo! Há 6 meses que a tempestade caiu!

O.o.O Seis meses antes O.o.O

Esmeralda Amamiya havia ido fazer faculdade de arquitetura em Londres e fazia 4 anos que estava fora de casa. Após a formatura, resolveu voltar a habitar a pacata Atenas adormecida ao sol.

Naquele dia seu pai estava extremamente atarefado em seu trabalho. Ele era dono de uma distribuidora de alimentos. Muito enérgico e comandando com mão de ferro, chamou a atenção dos empregados por sua falta de atenção naquele dia.

Sua menininha estava retornando! E tudo voltaria a ser como era! Estes eram seus pensamentos. Como ele estava enganado! Com o fone no ouvido, gritava para quem quisesse ouvir, que adoraria afogar o fornecedor no tanque de óleo armado para fazer funcionar as roldanas.

De repente estacou, aéreo, ao ver sua secretária correr em sua direção.

- Sr. Petrakys, sua esposa ligou!

- O que ela queria? – perguntou ríspido

- O avião de sua filha acabou de pousar!

Seu coração bateu forte e controlando-se o mais que pôde, saiu andando apressadamente pelos corredores, esbarrando em quem cruzasse seu caminho.

- Algum problema patrão!

- Vai pro inferno! – respondeu

Ele estava exultante. Subiu as escadas que davam para seu escritório, sendo seguido pela secretária que lhe dizia pormenorizadamente o recado de sua esposa.

- Não dá pra calar a boca um minuto?

Gritou, vestindo o casaco. A boa senhora fechou o bico e ficou esperando as ordens.

- Onde estão as chaves do carro... – procurava Guilty, bagunçando a sua já bagunçada mesa.

- Aqui, senhor! – a secretária lhe entregou o chaveiro.

Ele dirigiu-se para a porta, mas tão apresado estava que errara a direção e entrara no banheiro. Sorrindo amarelo, se encaminhou na direção oposta.

- Senhor, o presente! – disse a mulher

Ele voltou-se para a mesa e apanhou a caixa que lhe custara o ordenado do mês quase todo.

- Traga-a aqui!

Gritou a boa velhinha acenando-lhe da escada. Ele nem ao menos voltou-se para ela. Naquele momento não pensava em nada, a não ser na sua princesinha. Entrou no carro, jogou o pacote no assento ao lado e deu a partida.

Ele adorava aquela cidade. Não por ser deveras encantadora, mas por não ser muito afeito a mudança, Atenas era praticamente a mesma nos últimos 20 anos. Suspirou.

Na carroceria podia-se ver uma bicicleta rosa, que dera de presente a filha em seu aniversário de 15 anos. Antes de sua viagem ela se quebrara. Esmeralda ficaria feliz ao ver que ele lembrara-se de consertá-la. E então, poderia vê-la subir pela rua gritando: "Oi, papai!".

Chegou em seu doce lar,que comprara quando casara com sua preciosidade, Safira. Ele se sentia feliz. Feliz pela casa que tinha, feliz pela esposa que tinha, feliz por ter conseguido ensinar sua filha a jogar futebol. Enfim, tudo estava perfeito.

Mas o que ele mais gostava, eram as vozes que ele ouvia quando atravessava aquela porta:

- Oi, querido!

Sua esposa, carregando um jarro de flores, veio recebê-lo com um beijo. Ele depôs o pacote em cima da mesa.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou pressuroso.

- Lá em cima, desarrumando as malas!

Safira deu um jeito em suas amadas margaridas e foi ao seu encontro, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Ela está tão diferente, querido! – comentou sorrindo – Está ainda mais linda!

- Como assim diferente? – estranhou ele, tirando o casaco

- Diferente! – ela o beijou outra vez; Guilty preocupou-se.

- Mas diferente em que sentido?

Naquele momento a conversa foi interrompida pela presença de uma 3ª pessoa no recinto, mas precisamente no topo da escada. Estava vestida em um de seus amados vestidinhos florais, que lhe dava um ar de camponesa. Ele a olhou encantado.

Sempre fora um homem distante, frio e arredio, mas tinha certeza que a pessoa que era, fora e seria para ela, jamais existiria para qualquer outra pessoa, nem sua mulher.

Ela sorriu. Como sentira falta daquele sorriso doce! Era ainda sua garotinha, que fazia embaixadinhas no jardim!

- Oi, papai!

Há 4 anos que ele não ouvia aquela frase!

- Onde está minha menininha?

Perguntou, abrindo os braços para recebê-la. Ela sentou-se no corrimão da escada e deixou-se escorregar até ele, apertando-o fortemente.

- Ainda está aqui! – sussurrou, beijando-o no rosto.

- Ela não está linda!? – comentou safira, também abraçando a filha.

- Ah, mamãe! – Esmeralda corou – Vocês deveriam ir a Londres!

- Seu cheiro está diferente! Perfume novo? – perguntou Guilty desconfiado.

- Sim, papai! Um presente! – ela sorriu.

- Venha querida, o jantar está na mesa!

Safira e a filha saíram para a sala de jantar enquanto conversavam animadamente e lá, parado no meio da sala, ele ficou, tentando entender aquela frase.

- Um presente? – comentou – Quem lhe daria um presente?

...v...

Estavam na mesa do jantar. Diferente dos outros dias, Safira fizera algo especial, era o prato preferido de sua filha: arroz à grega. Enquanto elas sorriam devido a algum comentário, Guilty, calmamente, redigia numa folha de papel, o itinerário dos próximos dias.

- Depois de amanhã tem jogo do Olympiakus! Quem assistirá comigo?

Perguntou, relanceando os olhos para a filha. Ela sorriu para ele cúmplice. Ambos torciam para o principal time de Esparta.

- vamos fazer pipoca! – anunciou Safira.

- Eu soube que o Paul vai apresentar-se aqui! – falou Esmeralda.

Ela era fã do McCartney e dos Beatles.

- Você gostaria de ir? – perguntou Guilty excitado – Posso fazer reservas!

- Ahn... – Esmeralda ficou pensativa

- Farei as reservas amanhã mesmo! – disse o pai, preparando-se para anotar.

- Pai, não sei se poderei ir!

Guilty a encarou sério.

- Não quer ir ver o Paul?

- Querido, pode pegar outra garrafa de vinho na geladeira? – pediu safira.

- Eu preciso contar algo! – anunciou a moça

Esmeralda sorria e seu olhar trazia agora um brilho diferente. Parecia excitada. Guilty apoiou a garrafa de vinho no balcão da mesa e pôs-se a abri-la.

- Não é uma coisa fácil, ainda mais por serem vocês meus pais! – disse sem jeito.

- É só falar! – Guilty retirava a rolha da garrafa.

- É que... – Esmeralda fez suspense.

- Fala, filha! – pediu Safira, tão excitada quanto ela.

- Eu conheci um rapaz em Londres e nos apaixonamos!

Guilty pousou na mesa o abridor e na filha, seus olhos esgarçados de cenho franzido.

- Vamos nos casar! AHHHHHHHHHH! Não é demais, mamãe?

Guilty estacou repentinamente o que fazia. As palavras balançavam em sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava incrivelmente perturbado.

- Oh, querida! Parabéns! – Safira apertou as mãos da filha – Isso é maravilhoso! Um casamento!

- Ah, mamãe, ele é lindo!

- Como ele se chama?

- Ikki Amamiya!

Safira estava quase as lágrimas. Nenhuma delas dera-se conta de sua perplexidade. Nenhum músculo de seu rosto movia-se. Parecia uma estátua. Esmeralda virou-se para ele sorrindo, mas logo se fechou ao perceber o estado do pai.

- Mãe, o que houve com ele?

- Querido? – chamou Safira.

Guilty relanceou os olhos às duas, a esposa e depois a filha. E de repente abriu um sorriso amarelo na cara. Esmeralda também deixou que um sorrisinho sem jeito aflorasse em seus lábios, entretanto, seu pai, de repente, fechou a cara completamente trovejante.

- Mas isto é muito ridículo!

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu articular. Pela expressão amedrontada que se pintou no rosto de sua filha, Guilty teve certeza que sua cara não era das melhores.

- Pai, qual o problema? – perguntou timidamente a filha

- O problema? – ele a olhou imperioso. - Você não passa de uma criança! – rosnou

- Eu já tenho 21 anos!

- Correção, você só tem 21 anos! – seus lábios contraíram-se.

- Querido, o que há de mal? – Safira intercedeu.

- E você? Que espécie de mãe entrega a filha de bandeja a qualquer um?

- Ele não é qualquer um! – Esmeralda esbravejou – Ele tem diploma, tá!

- Mesmo? E eu posso saber o que ele faz? – perguntou Guilty de maneira desdenhosa.

- Ele é consultor independente de informática! – falou a loirinha orgulhosa.

- Independente? – perguntou Guilty sarcástico.

- Sim! – confirmou Esmeralda pressurosa.

- Pois isto pra mim é sinônimo de desempregado! – esbravejou.

- Querido!

- Ele é um homem maravilhoso, mãe! É simplesmente um Deus! – Esmeralda estava quase as lágrimas.

- Perfeito! – gritou Gritly – Minha filha vai casar com um Deus e eu vou ter que despedir um funcionário, pai de 5 filhos, porque meu genro não consegue emprego!

- Olha só, mãe! Eu já estou noiva! – ela levantou a mão direita mostrando o anel.

- Minha querida, é lindo! – Safira dizia tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

- Tenho certeza que ele roubou isso! – protestou Guilty.

- Pai!

- Guilty!

- Você não vai casar e ponto final! Acabou-se! – prorrompeu autoritário.

Esmeralda, emburrada, levantou-se e batendo os pés, subiu para seu quarto. Alguns segundos depois, pôde-se ouvir a porta de seu quarto bater. Satisfeito, sorriu para sua esposa. Foi a cara mais feia que já vira em sua vida.

- Você passou dos limites!

- O que? Vai me dizer que você concordou?

- É claro que concordei!

Safira levantou-se, se dirigindo para a sala. Guilty a seguiu irritado.

- Você está com ciúmes!

- Não! Estou fazendo isso para o bem dela!

- Você nem conhece o rapaz, Guilty!

- Não preciso conhecer para saber que não serve para minha filha! – ele disse com ênfase.

Safira levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E posso saber quem serve?

- Ela nunca quis se casar! Por que esta mudança agora? – perguntou desesperado.

- Ela se apaixonou! As pessoas amadurecem, querido!

- Pois não dou 2 meses para essa palhaçada acabar!

- Guilty Petrakys, suba já naquele quarto e fale com ela! – Safira falou decidida.

Ele estacou no meio da sala, olhando-a sério. Cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

- E seu eu não for? – arriscou.

- Terá de se virar sozinho nas próximas semanas!

Ela fizera questão de sublinhar o sozinho. Ele não tinha opção. Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto cor de rosa, que ele mesmo pintara quando ela era bebê.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou.

Esmeralda balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Guilty adentrou no aposento e sentou-se ao seu lado, na cama. Encararam-se por alguns segundos.

- Quantos anos este "Deus" tem?

Perguntou por fim. Embora sua expressão ainda fosse severa, o tom de sua voz a fez abrir um singelo sorriso.

- Vinte e seis anos!

- E como ele se chama mesmo? – indagou estreitando a visão.

Esmeralda sorriu pelo jeito do pai.

- Ikki Amamiya! – falou orgulhosa.

- Ikki Amamiya...- murmurou ele – Não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo!

Disse com uma ferocidade nos olhos.

- E vai conhecê-lo! – Esmeralda levantou-se da cama num pulo.

- Amanhã ele virá jantar conosco aqui em casa!

O que ele poderia dizer? Sentia que sua vida não mais seria a mesma e enquanto recebia um abraço da filha, prometeu para si mesmo que faria o impossível para destruir aquele casamento.

"Prepare-se Ikki Amamiou, sei lá o quê! Farei da sua vida um inferno!"

O.o.O Continua O.o.O


End file.
